1.02 Gestrandet, Teil 2
Episoden-Informationen Kurze Zusammenfassung Synopsis Flashback thumb|left|[[Charlie sieht nach dem Flugpersonal]] Im Flugzeug sieht man einen sichtlich nervösen Charlie. Die Stewardess geht auf ihn zu und fragt ob alles in Ordnung ist. Er versucht zunächst ruhig zu bleiben, schickt sie aber dann weg. Sie geht nach hinten und spricht mit ihren Kollegen über ihn. Charlie beobachtet sie und bekommt Panik. Als er sieht wie ein Teil der Crew auf ihn zukommt, springt er auf, eilt nach vorne Richtung Cockpit und stößt auf seinem Weg Shannon und Jack. In der ersten Klasse findet er eine freie Toilette, wo er eine Dosis Heroin aus seinen Schuhen zieht und damit beginnt sie einzunehmen. Als die Crew wiederholt an die Tür klopft und ihn hinausbittet, wird Charlie plötzlich an die Decke des Flugzeugs geschleudert. Mit Mühe schafft er es sich aus der Toilette zu befreien, sich durch den Gang zu kämpfen und sich in einen der freien Sitzplätze zu zwängen. thumb|right|[[Kate und der verletzte Mann]] Kate sitzt im Flugzeug neben dem verletzten Mann und lehnt die Frage nach einem Getränk von der Stewardess ab. Der Mann lacht sie aus und man sieht kurzzeitig ihre Hände - mit angelegten Handschellen. Als das Flugzeug anfängt Turbulenzen zu machen, bittet sie ihn um einen Gefallen. Noch bevor sie die Frage stellen kann, fliegen bereits Passagiere durch den Gang und das Flugzeug beginnt auseinander zu brechen. Inmitten des Chaos fällt ein Koffer aus dem Gepäckraum hinaus und trifft den Mann auf dem Kopf. Er beginnt zu Bluten und bricht daraufhin zusammen. Als die Sauerstoffmasken herunterfallen versucht Kate mit aller Kraft sie zu erreichen doch sie wird durch die Handschellen behindert. Sie schafft es an die Schlüssel zu kommen und löst ihre Fessel, dann stülpt sie ihren Entführer eine Maske über bevor sie sich selbst eine anlegt. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Boone und Shannon erzählt letztere Claire, dass Boone ihr Bruder sei. Claire verrät ihr daraufhin, dass sie ihr Baby seit dem Absturz nicht mehr gespürt hat. Am Strand ist Michael währenddessen auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn Walt. Doch als er die Koreanerin Sun um Rat fragt, mischt sich deren Mann Jin ein und beendet das Gespräch voller Wut. Kurze Zeit später findet Michael Walt- zusammen mit Handschellen, die dieser im Wald entdeckt hat. thumb|left|[[Jack und Michael schlichten den Streit zwischen Sayid und Sawyer]] Am Strand läuft ein heftiger Streit zwischen Sawyer und Sayid. Erst als Jack, Michael und Kate dazwischen gehen, lassen beide voneinander ab. Kate teilt den anderen daraufhin mit, dass sie im Cockpit ein Funkgerät gefunden haben, das jedoch nicht funktioniert. Sayid meint, er könne helfen. Somit bildet sich eine Truppe, die auf einen Gipfel der Insel klettern wird, da es sein könnte, dass man dort ein Signal empfängt. Jack bleibt jedoch am Strand um sich um einen verwundeten Mann zu kümmern, dem ein Metallteil aus dem Bauch ragt. Während Jin ohne Erfolg versucht, die anderen für seine Vorliebe für rohen Fisch zu begeistern, liest Walt einen Comic auf Spanisch. Das heißt, er sieht sich die Bilder an- auch ein Eisbär ist abgebildet... Nach einer neuen Dosis Drogen beschließt Charlie, sich der Truppe anzuschließen. Ebenso möchte Shannon mit den anderen gehen, um von ihrem Bruder loszukommen. Dieser schließt sich jedoch ebenfalls an. Da auch Sawyer nichts besseres zu tun hat, begleitet auch er Sayid und Kate zum Gipfel. thumb|right|[[Walt und Locke spielen Backgammon]] Walt spricht gleich darauf zum ersten Mal mit Locke, der ihm ein interessantes Spiel erklärt: Backgammon. Gerade als er zwei Spielsteine hochhält (ein heller, ein dunkler) fragt er Walt, ob er ein Geheimnis erfahren möchte. Als Jin auch bei Claire sein Glück mit seinem Essen versucht, nimmt diese aus Freundlichkeit eine kleine Kostprobe entgegen. In diesem Moment schreit sie erfreut auf- ihr Baby hat sich wieder bewegt. Der Trip zu den Bergen erweist sich als schwieriger als gedacht, als Sayid und Sawyer wieder Mal aufeinander losgehen. Aber es kommt noch schlimmer, denn plötzlich dringen Geräusche aus dem Dickicht. Gleich darauf sieht sich Sawyer mit dem Verursacher konfrontiert: Er sieht einem Eisbären in die Augen, und dieser rennt direkt auf ihn zu. Doch Sawyer weicht nicht zurück- er holt eine Pistole hervor. Nach Dutzenden Schüssen fällt der Bär vor ihm zu Boden. Jack will unterdessen das Metallteil aus dem Bauch des Verwundeten ziehen. Dazu benötigt er Hurley, der den Mann am Boden halten muss, sollte er während des Eingriffs erwachen. Doch als Jack das Teil entfernt und das Blut zu fließen beginnt, verliert Hurley das Bewusstsein und fällt auf den Patienten. Im Dschungel sieht Kate in Sawyer eine zu große Gefahr und so nimmt sie ihm die Waffe, in einem Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit, ab. Sie entnimmt der Pistole den Munitionsclip und gibt sie Sawyer wieder zurück. thumb|left|[[Shannon übersetzt den französischen Notruf]] Tatsächlich gelingt es Sayid, auf dem höher gelegenen Ort, ein Signal zu empfangen. Doch er muss feststellen, dass er nur den Hilferuf einer anderen Person empfängt. Mit ihren mäßigen Französischkenntnissen erkärt Shannon den anderen, dass diese Frau erzählt, dass alle außer ihr tot seien. "Es" habe sie alle getötet. Sayid, der den Zähler der Nachricht schnell umgerechnet hat, teilt den anderen mit, dass dieser Notruf seit ganzen 16 Jahren ausgesandt wird. Als alle realisieren, dass andere Gestrandete in all diesen Jahren nicht gerettet wurden, fragt Charlie: "Leute, wo sind wir?"... Wissenswertes *In und Teil 2 sieht man nur, was Jack, Charlie, Kate, Rose, Locke, Boone, Shannon und der Marshal im Flugzeug gemacht haben. *In einer der Szenen, als das Flugzeug zum zweiten Mal wackelt, ist zu sehen, wie Shannon ihren Inhalator fallen lässt. Dies wird später zu einem Problem für die Überlebenden. *Die Szene, in der Sawyer einen Eisbären erschießt, wurde zu einem Problem, wie in "Willkommen auf Oahu: Das Making of des Pilotfilms", einem Extra der DVD zur ersten Staffel erwähnt wird. In der Werbespots zum Pilotfilm von Lost ist ein Plüschbär zu sehen, der unrealistisch wirkt, wenn man das Bild anhält (Bild rechts). Der Plüschbär wurde für die Erstausstrahlung mit einer sehr viel realistischeren CGI-Animation ersetzt. *Das französische Funksignal wurde für die französische Version auf Deutsch synchronisiert. *Die Black Rock wird im Notsignal in dieser Folge zum ersten Mal erwähnt, doch Shannon übersetzt den Teil nicht. *Wenn Sayids Hochrechnung, dass das französische Funksignal seit 16 Jahren und fünf Monaten wiederholt wird, richtig ist, wurde die Aufnahme wahrscheinlich im April (der vierte Monat) 1988 gemacht. *Kate sagt, dass sie nicht weiß, wie man eine Waffe verwendet, das ist zweifellos ein Hinweis auf ihren Bankraub, bei dem sie die gleiche Lüge verwendet hat. ( ) * Der Eisbär war ein Mindfuck. Wiederkehrende Themen *Während des Flugs läuft Charlie an Jack, Rose, Shannon und Boone vorbei, als er von einer Gruppe Flugbegleitern, unter denen auch Cindy ist, verfolgt wird. (Verbindungen) *Es stellt sich heraus, das Charlie heroinabhängig ist. (Geheimnisse) *Shannon versucht, Boone zu beweisen, dass sie etwas wert ist, indem sie mit Kate, Sayid und Charlie auf die Wanderung geht. (Rettung) *Sawyer erschießt einen Eisbären. (Tiere) *Locke erklärt Walt das Spiel Backgammon und die gegeneinander antretenden Teams hell und dunkel. (Schwarz und Weiß, Spiele) *Kate und Shannon tun alles dafür, um gerettet zu werden, anstatt sich ihrer neuen Umwelt anzupassen. (Schicksal gegen Freier Wille) *Sawyer sagt spöttisch: "Wie du meinst, Doc. Du bist der Held." (Führungseigenschaften) *Walt und Michaels Beziehung als Vater und Sohn wackelt. (Probleme mit den Eltern) *Claire ist anfänglich beunruhigt, dass ihr Baby sich seit dem Absturz nicht mehr bewegt hat. (Schwangerschaften) *Die Rivalität zwischen Sawyer und Sayid eskaliert in dieser Folge. (Rivalität) *Kate erzählt der Gruppe nicht die Wahrheit darüber, dass sie die Gefangene vom Marshal ist. (Geheimnisse) *Die Funkübertragung, die Sayids Gruppe hört, läuft seit 16 Jahren und fünf Monaten. (Zahlen) Zitate Kate: Wo kommt das Ding auf einmal her? Sawyer: Aus der Bärendisco vielleicht? Woher soll ich das wissen? Kate: Nicht der Bär, die Waffe! Unbeantwortete Fragen * Wo befindet sich die Insel? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1